


Desde la cumbre

by Hessefan



Category: Historical RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Un pequeño extracto de la carta que Bosie le escribe a Oscar en respuesta a la suya.Prompt #017. Granizado (Fandom Insano)





	Desde la cumbre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erewhom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erewhom/gifts).



> Dedicado a una persona que ya no anda por los fandoms. Y como irónicamente la dedicatoria es más larga que el extracto en sí, lo dejaré como nota final.

Esta es la carta que jamás te enviaré, que no será corrompida por esos hombres buscadores de tesoros inalterables. Me tildan de amoral, de iletrado, yo, que he conocido todos los pecados del hombre sin remordimientos, yo, que he saboreado la libertad en todas sus manifestaciones.

Amigo mío, ansío que seas libre de esos fantasmas que gobiernan tus rimbombantes textos. 

Polvo seremos, yo no me iré a la tumba con la fortuna de mi odiado padre, tú no te irás con tus moralismos de tinta.

Nada he podido enseñarte, te aferraste a mí con dientes y garras, pero todo fue en vano, veo en tus ojos la sociedad que nos sojuzga. ¿No ves que nacimos en época equivocada? Te lo he dicho mil veces envuelto en esas sábanas de satén que juzgabas ostentosas. Yo juzgo ostentosa la petulancia con la que muchos se creen superiores.

Prefiero ser un personaje caricaturesco para ellos, inalterable y siempre presente en tu pluma y en tu cuerpo. 

Seré iletrado, pero maldición, tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso es polvo en el viento. Los gusanos nos comerán por igual, la gente tejerá diversas versiones sobre ti y sobre mí, y lo único que nos queda es el ahora, nuestro presente. Y la verdad.

Malgástalo en noches de insomnio a la luz débil del candil, malgástalo en la profundidad de tu consciencia marchita. Yo no necesito de la cuna de oro, ni de mi padre, ni de ti, ni de las hojas del tiempo que perdurarán por siempre.

Prefiero desaparecer o quedar inmortalizado como yo, sin máscaras, sin hipocresías, auténtico, real… ¿puedes decir lo mismo, amigo mío? ¿Tu pluma podrá decir lo mismo? Siempre fuiste un buen mentiroso. Por eso siempre fuiste un buen escritor. 

Tu haz tu parte, como mejor sabes hacerlo, artífice mío, que yo contaré la verdad que tú y todos nos niegan.

Quédate con tu arte, yo escogí la vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Erewhom:
> 
> Pese a todo lo que pasó con esas perras hediondas quiero que sepas que aún me acuerdo de ti y que se te extraña. Me da la sensación de que LiveJournal terminó de morir cuando te fuiste tú, quien era la persona que más vida le daba (aunque a muchos no les gustara tu manera de hacer las cosas).  
> Gracias por esos ratitos en LJ y espero que andes bien.
> 
> No tengo esperanzas de que leas esto, pero si lo haces, primero te pido disculpas por dedicarte algo así XD sin embargo, aunque es una carta "belicosa" mientras lo iba leyendo pensaba en esas chicas. Sí, en esas mismas que (como se queja Bosie en el relato) se creen grandes artistas.
> 
> Ha pasado el tiempo, casi tres años. Seguramente seguiste con tu vida y ellas con la suya, y yo parezco seguir estancada en ese amargo momento, porque te juro, pocas cosas me han hecho sentir mal en los fandoms (y digo realmente mal, porque por lo general ha de chuparnos un huevo lo que haga u opine un desconocido), y una de esas es que te fueras así y todo por culpa de comentarios y sentimientos malintencionados. 
> 
> En fin, no pretendo hacerte a ti una carta abierta como Bosie XD, pero justamente hace un rato lo encontré de casualidad buscando otro relato. Lo escribí hace años, cuando había terminado de leer el libro de Wilde, pero nunca lo publiqué porque me dije "¿a quién carajo le va a interesar esto?" y me acordé de ti... y me dije "si Erewhom seguiría entre nosotros seguro que sería el único en leerlo y comentarlo". En resumidas cuentas me decidí a publicar la versión corta de la carta porque me acordé de ti y de ese día nefasto. Llevaba mucho tiempo juntando polvo en mi PC y solo iba a publicarlo cuando completara la tabla. Pensé en compartirlo antes por ti, porque sé que eres de esos que no tiene drama en leer hasta de fandoms que ni juna.
> 
> Es también una manera de decirte que no todas las personas (en los fandoms, digo) te juzgaron de la misma manera en la que lo hicieron muchos. ¡Y ya! Que si sigo siento que se vuelve muy personal para hacerlo público, además ya me descargué en su época   
> [puteando en mi LJ](http://hessefan.livejournal.com/243918.html) al respecto.
> 
> ¡Un beso!


End file.
